Titan
: A high-ranking officer of Black Satan. He and General Shadow are rivals. He can assume a human form, turn his scarf into fire in a technique called the Fire Ball Scarf, use a large revolver called the Titan Destruction Gun, and can heat up his body from 80,000 to 240,000 degrees Celsius. He was thrown into the sea by Stronger and destroyed. However, Black Satan performs a ritual that revives Titan into . This form is thirty times more powerful, retains the Titan Destruction Gun, can shoot fire balls from the smaller eyes called the Fire Shoot, and has a high resistance to electrical energy. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Double Kick. Origin Titan's only known history, as briefly mentioned in Hirayama Toru's book "My Beloved Characters", was that 'Titan' is in fact his real name, not an alias. A particularly talented criminal, he eventually discovered the existence of Black Satan and joined of his own will, becoming the organizations top commander and 'the first human fireball' for his incredible internal temperature, which Titan boasted as being '80,000 times hotter than magma'. His human form is that of a well-to-do man never seen without his sunglasses and almost always smoking from a ciagerette holder. He often fusses over the state of his clothes, going so far as to burn the eye of a Black Satan combatant with his cigarrete for bumping into him and ruffling his jacket. Kamen Rider Stronger One-Eyed Titan Mr. Titan makes his first appearance in episode 1, actually meeting Shigeru in the lobby of a hotel by accident. Even before the two know eachother it is clear they don't like one another, with Shigeru making a disparaging remark about the Titan's 'stuck up' manner. Titan has no qualms about sacrificing his own men so long as victory is achieved, this becomes apparent when he sent a kaijin ElekiIka to simply keep Stronger occupied while his men bombarded both of them from a distance, much to the monster's surprise and anger. Titan's obsession with destroying Stronger would lead him to go through with a number of dangerous upgrade procedures, the first of which was to increase his already astronomical internal temperature to three times as hot. The Great Leader swore him to victory, or face death for failure. Upon the operation's success, Titan claimed his power level was at 'twenty-four thousand', twice as much as Stronger. The subsequent battle with Stronger was brutal for the Rider. Titan proved impervious to any physical attack and easily shrugged off Electro Fire and Electro Waterfall with no effort, then attacking with his powerful Titan Destuction Gun, fireballs projected from his eye and even flaming pieces of his scarf. Even Stronger's powerful Electro Kick was easily knocked aside mid-air, after which Titan swung Stronger around like a rag doll, beating him against the ground savagely. Only with quick-thinking was Stronger able to discern Titan's weakness and throw him into the sea, dousing his heat and finally killing him. Hundred-Eyed Titan However, Stronger would not be rid of Titan yet. Black Satan recovered his body and, deliberately leading Shigeru and Yuriko to a church, were able to revive him with a drop of blood from Shigeru's metal hands, giving him new life as One-Hundred Eyed Titan. Unfortunately for Titan however, a new commander had been chosen in his absense, the mysterious General Shadow. A hated rivalrly erupted between the two over who would be the one to finally kill Stronger, with Shadow often sabotaging Titan's numerous schemes and then denying any involvement, only adding to Titan's frustration. Titan would challenge Stronger once again to one-on-one combat in the Great Desert, where a short but violent struggle left both of them near death, Titan managing to teleport away to Black Satan's secret base to receive treatment. He would spend the rest of the incident severely weakened, needing a cane to get around, but still vigorous enough to have Shigeru tied to his jeep and dragged across the desert. Although badly beaten and parched, Shigeru managed to escape once more and killed Black Satan's newest monster, Kikkaijin Arijigoku, an antlion creature. Titan and Stronger's final battle would take place at the base of an active volcano, with Titan emerging from a lake to illustrate how he had once again been upgraded so that not even water could harm him. Despite this, Stronger again defeated him, sending Titan stumbling up the slope of the volcano mortally wounded. Titan looked down a deep fissure that lead straight to the volcano's boiling innards, and extended a disingenous handshake to Stronger so that they might die together, but the Rider easily fended it off. Utterly defeated, and screaming for the glory of Black Satan, Titan's head crumpled, he caught flame and fell into the depths of the volcano, finally dead for good. After escaping from the ensuing eruption, Shigeru silently told Titan that he was a truly formidable enemy. Appearances in other Media Video Games Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines At the end of the Silk Road stage, Titan in his Hundred Eyes form is the boss of this stage. He attacks Amazon in a flying saucer shaped like a ramen bowl. Behind the scenes Portrayal Titan was portrayed by . Appearances }} Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Black Satan Generals Category:Generals Category:Deceased